pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wallace (Adventures)
Wallace is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is the Gym Leader of Sootopolis City and was the Champion of the Hoenn region. Appearance Wallace is a tall, thin young man with light blue eyes and teal blue hair that curls gracefully around his head. He also wears a white beret. Ruby & Sapphire arc Wallace wears a long teal and white dress shirt with a pointed collar. He also wears purple pants and white shoes. As a Champion, he sports a ripple-edged long cloak, which is white on the outside and teal on the inside. Emerald arc Wallace's appearance is the same as in Ruby & Sapphire arc, but he does not wear his cloak. Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc Wallace wears a long white pants, which are connected to his teal upper shirt, leaving certain spots near his belly bare. He also has a purple undershirt, which covers a part of his chest. Wallace also wears green, transparent stripes from his shoulders and a small, ripple-edged white cape, as well as a pair of tri-bracelets on his arms. Personality Wallace is a charismatic, yet powerful figure. Having trained under Juan, his mentor, Wallace became an expert in Pokémon Contests. However, though he values beauty, Wallace can switch to battle if there is a need to face danger. Wallace treasures the bonds between trainer and Pokémon and doesn't like if people steer away from such ideals. He also had a past with Winona, with whom he wanted to become a romantic couple, but she refused him. Despite this, he still honors her as a Gym Leader. Wallace is also Steven's friend and helps him in certain situations. Biography Wallace was the Gym Leader of Sootopolis City. Despite his graceful moves, one day, Wallace managed to participate in Hoenn Pokémon League, where legitimately won the title of the Champion. Wallace refused the title, since he wanted to inherit his Gym Leader title from Juan, but, in secret, also wanted to get closer to Winona.RS071: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIII It had been hinted in several chapters that the two gym leaders were once involved in a romantic relationship and broke up prior to the start of the Ruby and Sapphire Arc. Ruby & Sapphire arc Sapphire thought of the Gym Leaders, including Wallace, whom she had to battle against for the bet she had with Ruby.RS003: Trying to Trounce TorchicRS014: Guile from Mawile Wallace was investigating an increase of the sea level through the region. Since he was too far from Fortree City (where the meeting with the Gym Leaders was being held), he contacted the Gym Leaders through a videophone. The Gym Leaders made a vote which team would they support. Along with Roxanne and Brawly, Wallace supported Team Aqua. After the meeting was over, Wallace admitted he went to Fallarbor Town to contact Professor Cozmo to tell him about the sudden sea level rise, but, in secret, wanted to participate in the Contests.RS042: Short Shift for Shiftry Wallace and his Luvdisc, nicknamed Elizabeth, won the Fallarbor Town super-rank beauty contest with aplomb, unintentionally awing Ruby.RS043: I More Than Like You, Luvdisc I Wallace even saw two people arguing (since one, by accident, lit a woman's shirt with his cigarette). Despite seeing Ruby's Mumu warning Ruby about this, Wallace had Luvdisc douse the fire and calm down both people. Wallace went off and was about to drive away with his cheerleaders when Ruby challenged him to an out-of-contest beauty competition. Wallace accepted, finding it interesting, and delayed his visit to Professor Cozmo's laboratory in favor of it. He defeated Ruby with beauty and ease using only Elizabeth.RS044: I More Than Like You, Luvdisc II Afterwards, Ruby, moved to tears from awe of Wallace's skill, begged Wallace to take Ruby on as his disciple. Wallace merely turned and walked away. When Ruby chased after him, Wallace winked at him, telling he does not intend to take any disciples and that Ruby would have to work to improve himself. Ruby shocked Wallace by chasing after the car and gathering volcanic ash for him, but Wallace decided to proceed anyway. Wallace went to Professor Cozmo's Lab, where he showed the first sign of annoyance as Ruby staggered after him, calling for Wallace to wait for him. Wallace was suddenly interested when he heard Ty mentioning Ruby was the son of a gym leader, and Wallace has Elizabeth unlock the cage of an Anorith and Lileep, allowing them to escape. He secretly watcheed as Ruby (under the cover of smoke) mastered them with only a look. Wallace reached out and touched Ruby's shoulder, telling him that he changed his mind: Ruby could come with him, though Wallace did not really know what he would teach him. Wallace instructed his cheerleading squad to remain and help the lab with data analysis while he and Ruby go to Fortree City. As he drove them through the sky to Fortree, Ruby noticed something below them.RS045: Tanks, but No Tanks, Anorith & Lileep They arrived at Fortree City, where Ruby found his rival, Sapphire.RS046: I Dare Ya, Altaria... Knock Chic off My Shoulder Wallace took Ruby out for a lesson, but was far more interested in the degree of humidity, wondering if it was an effect of Mt. Chimney's death. He left Ruby to go test the humidity at a higher altitude.RS047: I'm Always Grumpig First Thing in the Morning I He brought his findings to Winona and then expressed his concern that she would not convince Hoenn's gym leaders to unite. He told her she did not have to do it alone, laying a hand on her shoulder. However, Winona took offense, believing he was questioning her authority. She told him off and reminded him that they no longer share "that relationship". As Wallace left her house, he catches sight of Ruby leaving Fortree on his Mumu. Following overhead in his car, Wallace lost track of Ruby in the jungle. He decided to go to Slaterport City, figuring that Ruby would go to the next contest. When he arrived, he found Slateport had been hit by a tsunami and was flooded.RS051: Master Class with Masquerain Wallace immediately went to save people, but also decided to look for Ruby. He found that Ruby has indeed won every Hyper Rank Contest except beauty, Wallace entered himself as "a mystery contestant", hidden by a veil of water. He easily outdid Ruby in the contest (though it is later revealed he arranged this with the judges to test Ruby), and upon seeing Ruby yell abuse at his Feebas, Wallace revealed himself. He stared at Ruby in grim silence as Ruby frantically accused him of going all this way just to deny Ruby his victory.RS052: Always Keep Whiscash on You for Emergencies Wallace dunked Ruby in water and told Wallace did not know what happened to him, but mistreating his Pokémon was inexcusable; Ruby was blaming his Pokémon for his own shortcomings as a trainer. He continued to berate Ruby until the swimmer pointed out Ruby had cried himself into unconsciousness. He accepted Ruby's ribbon and kept it for safekeeping, then took Ruby to the first aid center.RS053: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon I After dropping Ruby off, Wallace left to continue with the rescue efforts. He found Captain Stern with Gabby and Ty, and frowned when Stern inquired after Steven's whereabouts. These four returned to the first aid center, where Wallace got in contact with Winona via videophone. She brought him up to date on the situation, horrifying him, and Wallace immediately volunteered to join the fight against one of the legendary Pokémon.RS057: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon V Sometime after his call with Winona, he received a note carried by Ruby's Delcatty, informing him of Ruby's decision to help. Ruby told him about the special ability of Sapphire's Relicanth and convinced him to believe it. Wallace and Ruby went to Hoenn Route 126 where Winona and Sapphire were. Winona objected to Ruby and Sapphire being the ones to go to the Seafloor Cavern, Wallace was quick to interject and said Ruby was his student and had his full trust. They watched as the two disappeared beneath the surface.RS058: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon VI The weather worsened and Wallace and Winona attempted to get in touch with the director of the Pokémon Association, but failed. Suddenly, they saw a huge shape in the sky, which they realized is the Pokémon Association headquarters as an airship. The director ordered Wallace to join the fight against Groudon, but before he and Winona split ways, Wallace held a hand out to her. She took it, and they gripped hands briefly before going their separate ways.RS059: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon VII Wallace arrived at the battle, attacking Groudon with Richard's Ice Ball, just before the Team Magma admins arrived and challenged them.RS064: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon VIII Wallace was kidnapped by Tabitha and brought to the Lilycove Department Store for the battle.RS065: Bravo, Vibrava Wallace easily dominated his battle with Tabitha, advising him to just give up, but the madness instilled by holding the Blue Orb was destroying Tabitha's mind, making him rampage. Wallace managed to reach the roof, but Tabitha grabbed him and hurled him into a vending machine. Steven arrived, making Wallace complain about his tardiness, and Steven hit Tabitha with his Metagross' Meteor Mash, apologising and telling Wallace that he required his assistance.RS070: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XII Steven attempted to give Wallace the Champion's cloak, but Wallace refused it, reminding Steven that he had refused the title in the first place. Wallace still refused the title. Steven showed Wallace Groudon has reached Sootopolis City and told him that he and his father have been preparing for this crisis for some time. After Steven asks Wallace to trust him, Wallace reluctantly took the Champion's cloak and heads to Sootopolis in his flying car. When he arrived, he told Gabby he agrees with her theory of Absol being a neutral representation of nature, and thus not actually on their side. Spotting Ruby unconscious nearby, Wallace went to him. When Ruby told him to get away while he still can, he scolded Ruby harshly and told him that he has the future on his shoulders, and asked him if he could bear to lose his loved ones. This prompted Ruby to confide in Wallace about the mystery girl from his past, and gave him the hope and strength to carry on. Wallace, Ruby, Winona, and Sapphire worked together to use Sapphire's fragment of the Meteorite to force the Orbs out of Archie and Maxie, unintentionally creating an intense explosion.RS072: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIV Wallace struggled to protect himself in his aircar when the blast happened in Sootopolis City.RS073: A Royal Rumble with Regirock, Regice and Registeel I After the explosion, Steven and the Elite Four arrived with Regirock, Registeel, and Regice. Steven and Wallace teamed up to control Registeel, working with the others to hold up a shield to contain the damage from Kyogre and Groudon's battle.RS075: With a Spoink in Your Step IRS076: With a Spoink in Your Step IIRS077: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XV Scott told Norman how the Gym Leaders were fighting Team Aqua and Magma admins and how their leaders obtained the Red and Blue Orbs, forcing Norman to take Wally to awaken Rayquaza.RS078: Rayquaza Redemption I After their training on Mirage Island ended, Ruby and Sapphire flew towards Wallace and Steven.RS079: Rayquaza Redemption II When he saw Ruby trap Sapphire in Wallace's aircar, Wallace felt frustrated and betrayed, but Steven sharply reminded him to keep faith in his apprentice.RS080: It All Ends Now I After Kyogre and Groudon are defeated, Wallace was glad the crisis was over, but saw Steven dying.RS083: It All Ends Now IVRS084: It All Ends Now V He picked Steven's body up and reporeds his death to the Hoenn director of the Pokémon Association. Remembering Sapphire was still trapped in his aircar, he went to help her, but Sapphire manageed to get out with the help of Plusle, Minun, and the generator from New Mauville. When Sapphire abruptly bursted into tears, Wallace told her that it isn't the time for crying, causing her to get a grip on herself. He and Sapphire went up to the battlefield, where they find Ruby about to be finished off by Archie and Maxie. Wallace, cold and enraged, put down Steven's body and wore the Champion's cloak, declaring that if Archie and Maxie recognize this cloak, there was no need to tell them his name, and if they did not recognize it, they did not deserve to know his name.RS085: It All Ends Now VI He moved to attack them, but they revealed that they had captured Winona. When they threatened her safety, Wallace surrendered, and Archie did not hesitate in having his Tentacruel deal him a mortal blow. Dying, Wallace collapsed to the ground. As he lied there, he heared Ruby giving a speech about true beauty being on the inside, not the outside, and Wallace gave Ruby the hyper-rank beauty contest ribbon Wallace withheld from him at Slateport City, since he was very proud of Ruby.RS086: It All Ends Now VII In the end, Wallace was seen on the bachoon after the final battle, heavily bandaged—especially one side of his face—but alive. Sapphire and Ruby reminded themselves it was their final day of their bet, so Wallace managed to prepare a Master Class Contest for Ruby.RS087: It All Ends Now VIII Emerald arc Wallace was seen briefly with Ruby attending Wanda and Riley's wedding. Sapphire was talking to Winona, wondering when Winona will make a move on Wallace. Ruby and Wallace approached the ladies and the former started arguing with Sapphire. Wallace calmed both sides down and reminded them they came to the Battle Frontier for a reason. Ruby and Sapphire agreed, since they were to meet up with another Pokédex Holder.EM018: Verily Vanquishing Vileplume II X & Y arc Diantha recalled Wallace - a Gym Leader, who became a Champion. This inspired Korrina to grow stronger.X&Y022 Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc After exiting the tower, Ruby told Latios when he and Emerald were discussing about the meteor threat, Ruby had thought of his friends and family - including Wallace - whom he could ask for help, but did not want to trouble them with the sad news.ORAS007: Omega Alpha Adventure 6 Eventually, Wallace, along with Juan, Lisia, Tate and Liza, arrived by his aircar to Sootopolis City. Ruby was glad they arrived and spoke with Lisia. Just as he wanted to speak with Sapphire, everyone pointed where the furious Sapphire went to.ORAS021: Omega Alpha Adventure 20 Before Ruby and Sapphire were to fly off, they started to argue; Wallace grinned and tried calming them down. However, Rayquaza appeared and took Ruby and Sapphire into outer space, so Steven ordered Wallace to prepare the others for the attack on the meteorite. Later, per Steven's orders, Wallace launched an attack, which merged with others' attacks and shattered the meteorite.ORAS022: Omega Alpha Adventure 21 Pokémon On hand Temporary Gallery Wallace RS Adventures.png|Wallace's appearance in Ruby & Sapphire arc. See also *Wallace (anime) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Gym Leaders